The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Isomaltooligosaccharides (“IMO” or “IMOs”) are mixed linkage oligosaccharides, having mixtures of α-(1,4)- and/or α-(1,6)-glucosidic linkages. IMOs include isomaltose, panose, isomaltotriose, isomaltotetraose, isopanose, and other higher branched oligosaccharides, such as, fructooligosaccharides, galactooligosaccharides, xylooligosaccharides, and gentiooligosaccharides. IMO production occurs via a complex enzymatic process, whereby a starting raw material is converted to a maltose substrate, e.g., corn syrup. Subsequently, IMOs are synthesized by an enzyme-catalyzed transglucosidic reaction.
IMOs belong to a group of oligosaccharides classified as functional-health food oligosaccharides (“FHFO”). IMOs have been linked to an increase in health when consumed on a regular basis, and are sometimes referred to as “prebiotics.” Prebiotics are defined as non-digestible substances, e.g., dietary fiber, that exert some biological effect on an individual via stimulating the growth of commensal or beneficial microorganisms. IMOs can be used as a sweetening product that may be used in foods and beverages.